


A Taste of My Moves

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: By request on my blog, a follow-up to Down for the Count.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“My place?” you asked coyly, pulling your gloves off back in the locker room. More than anything, you wanted to be in Derek’s big, strong arms and in your big fluffy king-size bed.

His eyes were filled with a need you hadn’t seen from him yet. Though you’d been flirting for months, it was only now that you saw the full extent of his need. “I’ll be right behind you.”

You’d taken two cars to the gym at the BAU and didn’t want to leave one here for fear of someone seeing and making a deduction about what happened between you. So after packing up your gloves and towels, you both headed out the door to your respective cars, wondering if it was okay to use your police sirens because you were in desperate need of sex. Despite the need, you both decided not to use them.

Once back at your place, you walked up the stairs before him, laughing as you heard him take the stairs two at a time to catch up to you. As you reached the door, you felt his strong grasp behind you.

“You want me?” you asked, walking into your apartment and immediately taking your tank top off. It was not the best bra, only a sports bra, but dammit if you didn’t feel like a fucking goddess at the moment. “Come get me.”

With no words, Derek strode up to you and picked you up in one fell swoop, wrapping your legs around his waist. He pulled his shirt off from the back and walked down the hallway where he assumed your bedroom was. In the months since you started at the BAU, he hadn’t seen your apartment, but he found the bedroom anyway.

Bending over the bed, he allowed you to fall back, comfortably hitting the pillows before ripping the sweatpants you were wearing off and throwing them on top of a nearby dresser. When he stepped out of his own boxers, you stared at his length, already glistening and ready for you. While he threw his own clothes to the wayside, you reached down, hooking your panties in your thumbs and peeling them up your legs which were extended in the air. 

At the sight of your center, Derek crawled on to the bed, pushing your legs back so he had access to all of you. Nothing about tonight was going to be slow and steady. It was going to be desperate. He licked up your slit, tasting the sweetness as he groaned. “You plan on showing me those moves of yours?”

“The night has only just begun,” he replied, licking and kissing from your center and waist all the way up your arms and chest. Each kiss set your nerves on fire in the best way. When he reached your breasts, he stayed there, lavishing each with the attention no one ever had - and neither was ever left unattended. While his tongue was teasing one sensitive bud, the other was being teased with his fingers. Within seconds, he had both nipples peaked and yearning for more of his touch.

“Derek,” you breathed. “I need you.”

“You have me,” he said gruffly, letting one of your nipples slip out from in between his teeth.

“I need you, now,” you moaned, pulling his head up to yours. Repeating his motions from earlier, he pushed your legs back, placing them on his shoulders as he came to hover over your center. By degrees, he pushed his thick length inside you, and you felt every glorious inch. “Oh god,” you groaned, pushing your head to the side, reveling in the feel of him. “Please.”

Realizing that you needed more and you needed it now, he pushed all the way inside, using your legs as leverage for his movements. He watched as your face contorted in pleasure at the feel of him. With one hand, you cradled his neck, kissing him hungrily, while the other was occupied with stimulating yourself. Every time you felt yourself tightening, you stopped, not wanting this to end.

Your body was flush against his and filled with fire as he thrusted in and out with definite movements; each thrust was a calculated move meant to hit your innermost walls and your clit simultaneously. With no need to stimulate yourself anymore, you cupped your breasts in both hands, massaging and pinching your still hardened peaks.

“Mmmm...” you groaned. Leaving your breasts, you reached down to cup his ass, pulling him into you harder and harder each time. Suddenly, you found your body clenching around him, a groan rolling its way out of you and into the bedroom.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned, as he fell over the precipice himself.

Both sweaty and sated, you turned toward him where he’d collapsed. “Nice moves, Agent Morgan,” you said, leaning in to bite his bottom lip.

“That was only a taste of my moves, Y/N.”


End file.
